Ripple in Time
by captainmyu
Summary: Noctis has been through a lot. He lost his home and his family. He doesn't know how to process all these feelings at once. It only gets worse when the one person he looked to, the one person who was suppose to be there for him suddenly shows up after all that's happened. What impeccable timing.


I've been dying to make this for months now, and I've finally gotten around to do it.

In this story, Noctis has an older brother but Noctis is still the chosen and the king.

 ** _Warning: This takes place during Chapter 3. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own FFXV or the characters. I only own my oc** _  
Other than that enjoy~!

* * *

Noctis was going to die.

He knew he was going to die the minute he knew of the prophecy.

Was it something he was looking forward to. Absolutely not. If he were to be honest, he was scared to death. He was scared to die. No one wants to die and many people are scared of dying and it's only natural.

Many things have happened over the course of this journey: His wedding, the fall of Insomnia, the death of his father. Why did all of this have to happen. Why did he have to lose so much. What was this suppose to do for him.

Being on the run didn't help his situation at all, it only made it worse. With Imperial's on their tail, there was never a true day's rest. Where ever they went, they were always on the lookout for any Imperial soldiers.

They had a few run ins with Magitek Engines and the occasional soldiers but that's something that happens almost on a daily basis. _Almost_.

There are some days where everything would be calm. There were no Imperials just four guys on a mission. The journey would be peaceful.

It was felt very nice-if only it would stay that way.

* * *

While at the Cornix Station outpost, Noctis got a call from Iris telling him to meet up with her in Lestallum. It was a relief for both him and Gladiolus to know that she was alive and safe. He didn't blame Gladiolus for being worried about his sister. He would be too if he was in his shoes.

The ride to Lestallum was quiet but much more lively than before. Prompto was his usual cheerful self and Noctis wasn't as gloomy as he was days before. Gladiolus seemed to be calmer knowing his sister was okay and Ignis, well, he's Ignis.

Prompto excitedly suggested they take a quick detour to check out the Chocobo Post. He couldn't deny him, not when he was so enthusiastic about it. Why Prompto liked Chocobos so much was beyond him but that could be because his hair reminded him of a Chocobo's butt. Whenever Noctis would imply it, Prompto would argue that it doesn't, not that he would think otherwise of course.

To see his friend so chipper about it. Maybe they needed a little detour.

* * *

After the short detour, they arrived at Lestullam and the weather was so nice. There was a clear sky, a cool breeze and the sun. The feeling of the warm sun was so much better than the cold, mucky rain. He had enough of rain to last him a lifetime.

The town was beautiful, he couldn't compare it to Insomnia but it was definitely a bustling town. There were many sights and shops to check out in the many parts of the town. Even the food was pretty good but not as good as Ignis' cooking though.

The Leville hotel was where they were going to meet Iris. The outside was nice but not as nice as the Galdin Quay in the Leide region. The earth beneath their feet rumbled and images flashed in Noctis' mind. What was this all of a sudden. What could the Astrals be telling him, showing him but why did a earthquake trigger it.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asked.

"My head just started throbbing." Noctis shakes the dull pain in his head away.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noctis said.

He was going to be fine but that didn't stop him from wondering just what in the world was going on.

"Gladdy!"

The look on Gladiolus' face when he saw Iris brought a small to his face. A sense of relief washing over him seeing his sister safe.

"Iris!"

Iris raced down the staircase towards them, happy to see them all alive and doing well. Gladiolus could say the same for her.

"Look at you guys, holding your own out there."

"What can I say?" Prompto flashes her a smile. "You look good."

Gladiolus sends Prompto a looking, basically telling him to "watch it". Prompto catches on and does so and Noctis resists the urge to snicker. Gladiolus sure was protective of her. What older brother wouldn't. Iris caught onto the look but didn't say anything about it.

"All things considered." Iris said. "You guys are saying here right?"

"That's the plan." Ignis said.

Spending the night in a hotel sounded like such a wonderful idea.

"When you have time, we have catching up to do." Gladiolus said.

"Sure."

* * *

The room was big, not as big as the one at the resort but big enough. They had another room next to this one for two other people, they had yet to decide who would stay in what room. There were two king sized beds and the mattresses were more comfortable than sleeping in the tent or the Regalia.

There was a knocking at the door. It was rather late for visitors or it might be one of the hotel staff. Iris opened the door and there stood a boy and an elder man. They knew who they were, probably more so himself, Gladiolus and Ignis.

"Jared and Talcott! It is good to see you." Gladiolus said.

"Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me!"

Jared looks down at his grandson in disapproval. "Please excuse my grandson. He has yet to learn his manners."

Noctis didn't mind. It didn't bother him that everyone in Lestallum didn't recognize him for who he was, it made things less stressful. The less people know of him the better.

"I like it." Noctis flashed the young boy a smirk.

"Your highness is very kind, but we shan't impose." Jared gives his grandson a cue for them to take their leave.

"A very good night to you. Your Highness." Talcott said.

There goes the formalities again. There was no need for it, not now or any time soon. The smile on Noctis' face fell when they bowed but he didn't make it too obvious. Prompto gives a wave as they leave and Iris shuts the door behind them.

They all moved to sit because standing wasn't too comfortable for either of them. Ignis sat on one the beds while Noctis, Prompto and Iris sat in the three leather seats. Gladiolus opted to stand seeing as there wasn't anywhere else to sit, even though there was another bed next to the one Ignis sat on.

"So Iris." Noctis turned to look at her. "What was it like inside the Crown City?"

Noctis had no idea why he was asking this but he couldn't help but want to know.

"Not pretty. The Citadel took a beating." Iris said. "But a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece."

That was a relief. At the least the citizen's of Insomnia got out safely.

"The empire had tactical targets in mind." Ignis adds.

"You know if there's anything else, you can ask me." Iris

"Yeah, uh, thanks."

No one else said a word after that, the tension heavy in the room.

Noctis was the first to pick up on the awkward silence. "What?"

"So...about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town." Iris said. "Apparently she left right away, but at least it means she's okay."

Noctis could feel a big weight come off his shoulders. Knowing Luna was okay made things a little better. She was safe and that's what mattered to him the most right now.

"Good to hear. Thanks." Noctis gives her a soft smile.

Iris takes this as her cue to let them rest for the night. At least she knew Noctis had gotten that off his conscious. It's the least she could do.

"Yeah, well. Get a good night's rest."

With that Iris leaves letting the boy's end their long tiring day. Ignis gets up from the bed and suggests that they all get some sleep.

"I could definitely use some sleep right about now." Prompto said, getting up to get his toothbrush.

Noctis couldn't agree more with Prompto. Now that he knew that the person important to him was okay. It made it just a little bit easier.

* * *

I think the idea of Noctis having an older brother would be interesting. Noctis would still be king and the chosen of course, so don't worry about that.

You'll get to meet big bro very soon.


End file.
